Certain vehicles include vehicle body openings or through-openings, such as between a passenger compartment and a cargo area, and/or between a passenger compartment or cargo area and the vehicle exterior. Vehicle tailgates and midgate assemblies often include a panel that is constructed of a metal or a composite material, and a transparent window portion that is connected to the panel. The panel and window cooperate to selectively obstruct the body opening. Such a panel may pivot to an open position to unblock the body opening and allow access to the cargo area. The window may be pivoted and/or removed as needed to increase the size of the through-opening, such as may be desirable when transporting relatively lengthy objects such as lumber within the rear cargo area.